Entracte
by Silvara
Summary: Un ruban. Alma, Delita, Ovelia. Un poignard. Des questions sous les regrets.


.

.

Alma avait toujours été là, quelque part, dans les coulisses d'un grand spectacle que Delita cherchait encore à comprendre.

Comment se portait-il, comment se sentait-il ? Elle n'avait que ses questions au bout des lèvres.

Au départ, Cela l'agaça. Et puis avec le temps, il découvrit un confort dans sa présence, dans son aura passionnée et silencieuse. A cause de diverses choses, dont son caractère, peu de doigts osaient se pointaient sur les moutons noirs de la famille Beowulf. Mais ils pouvaient lire le jugement dans les regards des grandes comme des autres enfants. Mais ses visites et sa présence perduraient, similaires, régulières. Et cela dura, deux, trois quatre ans, et personne ne voyait rien. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas voir. Par pitié ou par dégoût.

Mais Ramza connaissait bien le dernier garçon de la lignée. Avec ses grands yeux et ses airs d'enfant parfait, il savait observer autour de lui, et malgré sa mémoire sélective, Ramza était son meilleur ami. Il ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Impossible à savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si cela préoccupait Délita de toutes les façons. Ce petit tabou resterait longtemps, même entre eux. Tietra.

Il fallait s'occuper d'elle, la protéger, être un homme maintenant. Tietra était timide et polie, mais de toutes les façons, elle ne se doutait de rien. Autrement, elle lui aurait déjà dit que le jeu était idiot et cruel, qu'on n'en devait pas jouer avec les lions.

Mais la fidélité de leur rituel tactile se solidifiait avec le temps. Et même si leurs coeurs murirent chacun de son coté, les gestes et les règles restaient les mêmes. Alma parvenaient toujours à le trouver au fond de sa retraite, derrière les hivers de ses yeux.

Avec le temps, et les sarcasmes, avec l'écume d'une haine noire, il apprit à lui mentir.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile. Elle avait ce qu'on appelle de l'intuition et ses yeux avaient toujours cette passion qui transperçait l'âme.

Mais il y parvenait plus ou moins.

Les années passés, d'enfants ils devinrent des adolescents, et avec leurs premières aventures, leurs premières blessures.

Il se demandait parfois si elle n'espérait pas qu'il se blesse au combat, lorsqu'elle venait avec sa magie curatrice, avec le regard d'un fauve sous son visage de biche.

Ils échangeaient rarement des mots. Ce n'était souvent que regards, gestes et toucher. Il avait toujours su que ce que disaient ses yeux avaient quelque chose de brûlant, d'intense, qui n'était pas du fait de la magie. Mais il n'avait jamais pu décider de ce qu'ils lui disaient.

Elle avait ce sourire, en arrivant et juste avant de partir. Il n'y répondait jamais. Mais cela ne semblait pas faire de différence. C'était une ébauche de sourire, une courbe sur les lèvres qui ne voulait rien dire.

Mais elle le touchait du bout de ses doigts, de la magie de son aura, et il avait l'impression d'être marqué par une braise incandescente, et des jours plus tard, dans ses campagnes, dès que son nom revenait dans la bouche de son frère, la trace redevenait sensible.

Elle ne manquait jamais ce contact sans prétexte. Parfois en passant, du bout des doits contre sa cuisse à travers son vêtement. Parfois du bout d'un soulier tapotant par hasard sa cheville au dîner.

Et puis ce jour ; une simple erreur de jugement de la part du général. Presque toutes les troupes décimées, le monastère s'élevait comme seul salut à la réussite de leur fuite ; celle de trois ou quatre hommes des rangs du Sud dans une situation critique.

Son enfance était enterrée, et Ramza seul était déjà un dilemme à part entière. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la revoir. Il n'aimait pas les interventions du hasard, de celles qu'il était impossible de tout à fait prévenir, Et ce soir là avait été la malédiction d'une indeffectible frustration, une seconde chaîne ralentissant sa détermination.

Dans les confins des souterrains, les fugitifs tapis appliquaient remèdes et plumes avec les gestes aiguisés des fugitifs. Il s'était remis sur pied le premier. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être blessé.

Un passage, un objet, les dortoirs des internés de la paroisse - si la prise d'otages devenait utile - il évaluait d'ombre en ombre, longeant les couloirs comme un gibet de potence. Mais pas pour longtemps. Pas pour longtemps. Rien ne pouvait le décourager de son dessein pour Ivalice.

Il se retourna, un poignard à vif.

La surprise dut apparaitre sur son visage, car elle le tira rapidement dans le couloir du dortoir.

Il lui avait déjà dit que cette impulsivité finirait par la perdre. Mais elle n'était pas comme son frère, elle n'entendait que ce qui lui plaisait.

Il oublia de baisser pas le poignard. Un oubli...une erreur ? Il n'en était pas très sur.

En quelques gestes, il l'avait contournée, placé plus en arrière, dans l'ombre du renforcement, et l'épaisse odeur des pierres anciennes emplissait ses poumons.

Elle avait toujours ses petits yeux vifs, et le regard d'un d'agneau et d'un fauve à la fois. Il se rappelait maintenant. Il se rappelait de ce qui la rendait si intolérable. Elle serait un obstacle. Même sans le vouloir.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir ses épaules et avec une hésitation passionnée, descendit le regard sur ses lèvres, sa gorge, plus bas. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira avant de presser sa bouche sur la sienne, maladroitement, gênée par son éducation, par les règles sociales.

Mais elle se débarrassa vite de ces doutes lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Il y avait un adieu dans ses yeux, un peu différent de celui qu'elle avait laissé sur ses lèvres. Il y avait un espoir, une étrange confiance, qui semblait sensé lui dicter quelque chose. Il ne devait rien à personne. Il ne voulait pas de ses espoirs.

Mais il ne trouva que le parfum de son souffle, les paupières closes, elle n'avait soufflé mot. Il n'y avait que l'évidence incandescente de ses yeux de lion aux traits d'un agneau; ainsi pressée contre la pierre froide du passage secret.

Elle ressaisit son affection, et leva les yeux vers lui, le regard exalté un peu trouble. Elle effaça la douleur furtive de son visage pour l'enfouit dans son épaule, le serrant avec une force qu'il espérait perdue.

L'air lui brûla les poumons, et il sentit son âme grimacer aux tréfonds de lui. La sécurité de l'amertume retrouvée dans ce tiraillement, il se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

Elle ne croisa pas les bras, elle ne cligna pas des yeux pour chasser de larme. Elle arracha le ruban blanc qui retenait ses cheveux et le glissa vivement dans son col. Puis seul demeura entre eux le poids de ces ordres fabriqués de politique et de religion.

Delita se retourna et disparut dans le tunnel sous terrain. Il marcha vite. Il courut jusqu'au trône, en oubliant une inconnue qui semblait presque l'avoir connu – personne, personne ne le connaissait - en chassant l'impondérable de son plan parfait.

Tout se passa bien : il ne la revit jamais.

Il arrivait presque à l'oublier. Il crut y parvenir, le soir de son mariage, tandis qu'une princesse s'abreuvait de ses promesses.

Il l'avait oubliée lorsque la lame d'un poignard s'était logé entre ses côtes, sa princesse déshydratée, perdu à son coté.

Il se souvint de ses lèvres et de ses yeux en revoyant le ciel froid défiler derrière les nuages.

Derrière lui, il entendit une fiole s'ouvrir. Il se demanda combien de temps une princesse pouvait diriger un royaume, Une princesse si fragile, si préoccupée de savoir quelles ficelles l'animaient.

Il détacha un vieux ruban blanc de son bras souillant la couleur vierge d'un sang vermillon. Suspendu dans l'herbe haute, inaltéré par le tomber de rideau qui approchait, le ruban demeura là, comme la trace éphémère d'un rendez-vous manqué.

Il ferma les yeux, et derrière ses paupières, les images se mélangèrent, superposant des images différentes, de lions et de biches, d'âges et d'époques différentes, sans véritable sens, car seule restait distincte la mémoire d'un parfum, d'un baiser au gout d'adieu, et de l'envie, de la jalousie. Loin, loin…

.


End file.
